


At the touch of thine hand, mine heart knowest love

by Cpwatcher



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight Phil Coulson had longed for his soulmate all his life, but resigned himself it was not to be. Lord Nicholas Fury has other ideas. Clint Barton, Archer in Fury's Court, just wanted a nap, in a tree. And then there was this snake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the touch of thine hand, mine heart knowest love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dubstep_Wombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubstep_Wombat/gifts).



> Dubstep_wombat: I choose Coulson/Clint and Coulson/Audrey and threw them into a Medieval AU based upon your preferences. There's a little bit of your soulmatesAU and arranged marriages!AU in there. I'm not sure if its fluffy enough, but I tried. Forewarning... I mayhaps hast taken the Medieval thing a little too far. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Clint Barton pulled himself up and settled more securely in the crook of a large tree branch. A few seconds later, Adriana, his seven year old protege, pushed into the small gap beside him. "Pray thee, Master Barton, we be high amongst the birds in this tree." They had climbed a broad apple-bearing tree, and were some eight feet above the ground, mostly hidden from view among the dense spread of branches and leaves.

Barton put his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. "Quiet, Lass," he whispered. "'Tis most important to be unseen whilst stalking prey."

The girl nodded eagerly, and hoisted her small bow and arrow, sighting for a target. Clint smiled indulgently, correcting her form ever so slightly as needed. Adriana, like Clint at her age, was a natural with the bow. With the proper tutelage, Adriana might even make it into Lord Fury's Guard by the time she breached womanhood. Clint Barton, a new member of Lord Fury's Guard, took it upon himself to tutor the waifs and strays who begged him for guidance. Having been abandoned himself as a child, Clint learned the hard way about needing a life skill to make it though the tough times. Teaching the lads and lass' who were genuinely eager to learn how to master a bow and arrow was why he was currently up an apple tree in the grove behind the Manor on this warm summer evening, when he should have been resting in his bunk instead.

"'Tis a lesson on stealth," Clint said, stifling a yawn, as he peered out at the open meadow below. He had taken Adriana to the line of trees at the head of the grove. It was far enough away from the Manor and wandering people that no one would be in the way of a stray arrow, yet it had a fair amount of small animals around for target practice. "We shalt sit upon this perch and keep watch for a rabbit or opossum. They have good hearing, so ye have to be nice and quiet if thou want to catch them. Yea, keep watch and summon me if ye see something before you shoot at it." Clint yawned mightily. "Understandest thou?" Clint kept his eyes open long enough to see Adriana nod, before he tilted his head back against the tree, the music from the Great Hall of Fury's Manor lulling him into a light doze.

 

#####

Inside the walls of the Great Hall, the laughter flowed as freely as the beer and mead. The House of Fury had vanquished their nearest foes and were celebrating their victory. Lord Nicholas Fury was making conversation with his chief knights, Maria Hill and Phillip Coulson.

"I ask of thee, thou greatest passion. For I shall grant thee what thy covet most."

Both Hill and Coulson bowed in submission. Maria, the senior knight of the pair spoke first. 

"Lord Fury, thou hast been most gracious toward me, mayhaps, I shall have some time to give an answer pleasing unto thee?"

"As you wish, Hill, but dost not tarry long in reply."

Hill nodded. "Yea, my lord. If I may be excused?"

Fury released her with a nod of his head, then turned to Coulson. "Pray, what of thee? What desires thou most?"

"My Liege, I need not gifts to secure my homage to thy House, for I have already pledged fealty unto thee." 

"Yea, thy fealty is nay in question. I would know thy heart, Coulson. That which makes its beat quicken."

"Verily my lord, the beat of my heart hast never quickened, for it knows not its mated soul. Wherefore, I stand before you, too old in years to humor the follies of a smitten lad."

Nicholas knew that Phil had for many years yearned for his soulmate. But it appeared as though his desire was for naught. While many found their mates at an early age, others were destined to never link to their kindred spirit, be it due to war, famine or sickness. As Phil was now in his late forties, it appeared he was one of the unlucky ones. But Fury would have none of that. He wanted his oldest and closest friend to revel in the joy of being bound to someone until his ending days.

"What of the Lady Audrey Nathan? Dost she not set a stirring in thy loins?" Fury asked.

Coulson had the decency to blush. "Lady Nathan and I hast an understanding, a barter, if I may be so presumptuous. While the death of her husband, her soulmate, haunts her days, she is but mortal flesh. When she seeks the comfort of a warm embrace, I hasten to her needs."

"Be ye duty bound to perform this service?" Fury asked, curious if Coulson had a hand in the death of her husband. 

"Nay, my lord. Sir Blake was soundly trounced by enemies whilst in service to thine House. We were neighbors, brothers in arms. Yea, I carried him back from yon battle even, but his injuries proved most severe. He died at my Lady's bosom, but not before he begged me pledge to take care of his mate. The Lady Audrey and I fulfill a fleshly need, but she dost not wish to be my consort. We are more like family."

"Family dost not lay together in the marriage bed," said Fury. Coulson blushed again. "Surely it is more than thou hast revealed. Mayhaps thou has misunderstood."

"Distant family, then, but familial nonetheless. Prithee, understand, my lord, I have sought to make a virtuous woman of her, yet she rejects my proposals out of hand. She is much like Lady Hill, determined, strong-willed. Believes me, she is but biding her time with me. Methinks she hath another for which she longs, but hath not the courage to confront." Coulson thinks of the times he has seen Audrey and Maria together, how nearly intimate they appear when they believe no one is around to see. He believes that the tiniest spark between them would set them ablaze. He'd tried to encourage the spark in the past, but each woman shunned him for meddling. So instead, he sees to Audrey's baser needs, and at the same time exorcizes his own carnal demons. 'Twas not the best situation, but rutting against the smooth thighs of a beautiful maid surely out shined the solace of his own rough palm.

Coulson was about to further explain his situation when he spotted Audrey approaching beyond Fury's right shoulder. "My Liege, thou words hast conjured up a summons for the lady herself. I beseech thee, speakest no more on this subject, nay, as its words might bring embarrassment upon her countenance."

Fury gave a partial nod, even as he swept his body around to greet Lady Nathan with a broad, welcoming smile. Phil knew the conversation with his friend was far from over. But he was relieved to be done with it at this moment. Later, he would get Nicholas to understand, that though he cared a great deal about Audrey, he did not feel the pull of love such that Nicholas shared for his beloved Melinda. 

"Lady Nathan, thou art a fair sight. I pray thou hast enjoyed thyself this fine eve."

Audrey curtsied, with a small genuine smile playing upon her lips. "Lord Fury, yea, I hast indeed enjoyed myself. Thou art a fine and gentle man and a most generous host."

Fury smiled at her praise. Audrey turned to address Coulson. "Lord Coulson. I pray thou art well?"  
Coulson took her proffered hand, and placed a light kiss upon it. "Yea, my Lady, my evening hast a light shown upon it with thy presence." 

Lady Nathan blushed and hid a small laugh behind her hand. "Thy words art sweet as honey, Lord Coulson. Mayhaps, with Lord Fury's assent, I may hast the pleasure of thy further company?"

Phil turned toward Fury, bowing politely. "If I may be excused of thy service, my lord?" Fury again nodded his head in agreement. Coulson linked Audrey's arm to his and turned to walk away, pausing when Fury spoke. 

"Verily, Lord Coulson, I will grant thou three days time to respond to my query. Three day, and naught more. Understandest thou?"

This was Phil's turn to nod his agreement. "Yea, My Liege, verily, thou words art quite plain. As your humble servant, I shalt comply with thy wishes." 

Fury watched as Coulson escorted Audrey into the midst of the crowd of dancing couples. They looked good together, happy. He thought surely Phil was not reading the situation correctly. He reflected on times in their past where Phil had missed even some of the most overt interest women had shown towards him. As Fury watched them dance, he saw when Audrey whispered into Phil's ear, causing him to blush mightily as he pulled her body tight against his own. Within moments, he was leading Audrey from the Great Hall. Smiling, Fury imagined they were headed to Coulson's rooms to spend the night in each other's company.

"I trust that smile of lust on thine lips is from thoughts of me, 'o my beloved?"

Fury had not heard Melinda's arrival, so involved were his thoughts on Phil and Audrey. He placed a soft kiss upon her lips. 

"My smile of lust for you would blot the sun from the sky, my own. Yea, I had moments to contemplate the amorous state of affairs of Lord Coulson and Lady Nathan. I bid to see them wed in a three day's time."

"Wed? Audrey and Phil? Hast thou heard these words from Phil's own lips?" she asked, beyond confused. 

"Nay, he hast told me a tale of a dying brother's wish. But hast thou naught sighted the two of them together. 'Tis all but destiny for them. I am but hastening the inevitable," said Fury.

"My Lord, I know that thou dost counsel over Coulson as both a brother and a father." Melinda took a deep breath before she continued. "But, in this matter, methinks, thou ought let his heart decide his future, not the romantic notions of thine own." 

"Knowest thou someone who hast captured his heart? Speak their name unto me, so that I may be so enlightened."

"My dearest mate, I know of no one. Verily, I say, I hast known Phil for nigh as long as you, and I entreat thee. Coulson longs for his soulmate. He hast spoken to me in confidence many times, my lord, that to bind with any less would be a hollow victory. He is as old-fashioned a romantic as thou. So I pray thee, keep not this thought for binding Phillip to Audrey. Verily, he would do it to honor thy fealty, yet he would nay be binding for his own heart."

"Thy words speak truth, yet I cannot be dissuaded. Tis true, my obligation to Phillip is akin to a father. As such, I take naught this course lightly. Coulson needs a mate to usher him through the fleeting years. As olde-fashioned as Phillip is, he shall understand mine actions and cede to them in due course. Verily, I say unto thee, at the end of three days, Phillip Coulson shall be wed."

 

#######

Phil escorted Audrey from the Great Hall, intent to bring her to his rooms. However, she instead lead him out through the rear of the manor, and into the warmth of the summer evening. She pulled upon his arm, directing his walk towards the path to the meadow. He followed along, but not without question.

"My lady Audrey, whither are we bound? Remembers nay the words thou whispered in mine ear?"

"Yea, my lord. My words doth make thy cheeks ruddy and thy breath hard," Audrey said.

"'Twas not the only thing thine words made ruddy and hard." Phil glanced down to the erection which was currently tenting his stockings. "Prithee, then, if thy words be true, whither doth thou go?"

Audrey kissed his cheek and then broke out into a run towards the grove of trees ahead. "I promise thee, I shall hold true to my word, if thou catches me." 

Coulson smiled and began chasing Audrey. He caught up to her just at the tree line. "My lady, I have you now within my grasp." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Honor thy words."

She loosened the ties to her dress, so much so, that her breast spilt free from the tight confines. Immediately, Phil leaned in and sucked a nipple into his mouth, startling a gasp from her lips. "My lord, shall we find a spot among the grasses, that you might lie your head upon my bosom?"

Phil lead her to a clearing between the first two lines of trees, and helped her to be seated upon the grass. "'Tis not thy bosom where thou would like my head. Methinks, nay, I know that is not the place you spoke of."

Audrey laughed, as she gathered her skirts up within her arms. "Would thou rather not cradle thine head between the soft curve of my thighs?"

"That I might drink of the sweet nectar I find there, I would be much inclined," said Phil, a wicked smile upon his lips.

"Verily, and upon your good deed, I too, in turn, shall drink the seed from thine own member in kind."

Coulson groaned in arousal as he dropped to his knees and buried his head beneath the layers of Audrey's skirts. Soon, her breathless cries of ecstasy filled the air. 

#######

The sound of laughter immediately brought Clint to wakefulness. He peered down at Adriana. "Be thou that maketh such noise, lass?" 

"No, my lord, 'twas not I. 'Tis my lord and lady, who come from the Manor." Adriana pointed out toward the man and woman quickly approaching the grove. Clint nodded his understanding and cautioned her to be quiet, lest they be found up in the trees.

As the man and woman got closer, Clint began to hear snatches of their charged conversation. He took but a passing glance at the lady, for he did not favor the fairer sex. But his breath caught when he cast his eyes upon the man. He was older than Clint, his bearing signaling a man of great stature. He seemed confident and strong, a man who knew how to take command, as Clint witnessed, when the man below him drew the woman into a ravishing embrace. 

Clint felt his member lengthen in his tights as he watched the man, Phil, she called him, kneel between the lady's thighs. Clint knew that Phil was giving great pleasure to the woman with his mouth based upon her moans of passion. Barton shifted slightly, trying to relieve the pressure of his suddenly throbbing erection as he watched when Phil pushed down his own tights and began stroking himself rapidly. It was this action that caused the young lass Adriana to shout out "Snake!" 

And then all hell broke loose.

#########

At the sound of Adriana's shout, Clint leaned over to clap his hand across the little girl's mouth. However, his effort to stay hidden among the branches of the tree was for naught. Lady Audrey had quickly rose from the ground, yelling, with arms flailing at the layers of her skirts to shoo away an unseen snake. So too, had Phil gotten up, poised for battle, with his tights around his thighs and his erection bobbing in front of him. As Clint looked down below, the man stood tall and fearsome, even in his exposed state, as he looked up at their tree.

"Hear ye, I am Lord Coulson of the House of Fury, and I command ye to descend at once."

The tone of his voice brooked no argument, so Clint carefully climbed down from the tree, aiding Adriana to the ground as he went. Upon reaching the ground Clint bowed low in submission, pulling the little girl down as well. "My lord, how may we serve thy bidding."

While they were descending, Coulson pulled up his tights over his still hard member. Phil was furious. "Who are thou that would dare spy upon myself and the fair Lady Nathan. Speak now, or I shall have thy tongue removed so thy speak no more."

Clint felt Adriana hide herself behind his bigger body, her small form shaken with fear.  
"Verily, I am Barton, Archer for the House of Fury, my Lord. And this is my apprentice, young Adriana. I pray thee, peace. Peace I beg of thee. For we hast nary a cause to spy upon thyself and thy lady in thou moments of passion."

"Yea, thou sayest thou hast nay cause, and yet, spy thou did, hidden amongst the branches of this tree. Why slink thou so, but to make mockery of my person?" Even as Coulson finished righting his clothes, he kept Lady Nathan safely behind him, guarding her from any possible attack. "Why yell this lass of a snake. Wither doth the snake reside?"

"Verily, my Lord, I know not why the lass made scream of snake. We were laying in wait for rabbit and opossum, to train my apprentice to hunt with her bow." Clint boldly looked lord Coulson in his eyes, then ducked his head bashfully. "Tho' mine eyes did light upon the most beauteous of twin pale moons, my lord." Clint smiled cheekily. "Yea, even my keen vision caught sight of a fleeting yet wondrous dark star hidden in their shadowy depths. But I saw nay such as a snake, my lord." 

Phil watched as the handsome young man that stood before him blush when recounting what he had seen from the trees. Phil knew he had been ass out, rutting against Audrey's thigh as he sought his release. He knew too that he should keep his outrage, but a sudden feeling of longing/want/need washed over him, and made him gasp. Never before had he felt so drawn to someone. It wasn't only Barton's physical features Phil found so appealing. The archer's words, even his very nature, gave Phil a compelling desire to engage in further discourse. Yet he forced himself to return to the matter at hand. Barton, attractive though he may be, had still interrupted his encounter with Lady Nathan with the assertion of a sighted snake. Phil had quickly scanned the area and saw nothing as he responded to the sudden shout. Nothing save his own throbbing member, flushed a deep red from his intense arousal. Suddenly Phil's body began to shake with merriment, as realization dawned on him.

Coulson took a step forward, poised to engage the little girl in conversation, when suddenly his progress was stopped by Clint's strong hand tight upon his wrist. The sensations that flowed through him at Barton's touch was overwhelming. Phil looked into Clint's eyes and for the second time in less than a minute he had another epiphany - he had finally found his soulmate. 

######

Never in Clint's wildest imaginings had he dreamed he'd meet his soulmate in such an embarrassingly intimate situation. But here he stood, with the man who he was destined to be bound to for life, after having interrupted his sexual interlude with his current partner. Speaking of which, how was that supposed to work. In his heart, at that first touch, Clint knew this man to be his soulmate, but apparently Coulson was already taken. It was just as fate would treat him, dangle the prize within his reach, and then snatch it away.

Phil gave Clint a small smile. "Prithee, I mean the lass nay harm. I need but a query."

Clint looked down at where he held Coulson's wrist. He turned his gaze unto Adriana, who stood clutching the end of his tunic and then back at Coulson. He frowned slightly, concerned only for his apprentice's well being.

"Please," asked Phil, and with that small word, Clint knew he would never be able to deny this man anything.

Clint released Coulson, and watched as he knelt in front of the small child.

"Verily, my lady, where dost thou lay eyes upon a snake?"

Adriana crowded closer to Clint, her mouth shut tight. Clint gently nudged her around and knelt beside Phil. 

"Yea, lass, I beseech thee to tell lord Coulson that which thy spied," said Clint. She gave Clint a searching look, and he smiled and nodded for her to speak.

She spoke so softy, Clint had to strain to hear. "In his hand, master."

"What sayest thou?" asked Clint.

"The snake was in his hand." She looked beseechingly at Phil. "Prithee, my lord, see you not the snake? Thou wast choking it in thy own bare hand. Pray, did it bite thee, and thou remembers not." 

Upon hearing Adriana's words Clint fell to his knees, doubled over with laughter. He looked up at Phil, who appeared to be trying to hold his own laugher inside. 

"Shush," Phil commanded, then winked playfully at Clint. He turned to the little girl. "My lady, yea, I do now remember choking the snake." Clint snorted and Lady Nathan coughed out a laugh. Phil gave them both a mock stern stare. "It was a fearsome beast, hissing and spitting, but I wrestled it unto its death." At this, Clint had laughed so hard tears began to water his eyes.

"Thou killed the snake, my lord?" whispered Adriana, a note of surprise in her voice.

It was Audrey who replied. "Yea, my child. Lord Coulson is a masterful killer of snakes. Pray, methinks he might kill one every night." Clint howled with laughter.

Phil rose gracefully, and smiled at Lady Nathan. "'Tis true, I have battled the snakes alone for many years. Yea, but I shall battle them alone no more." Phil held out his hand toward Clint, helping him up from the ground. "My fair Lady Nathan, I charge thee to provide an escort for this child to her lodgings. I hast great need to converse with Lord Fury."

"Lord Fury?" questioned Clint. 

"Yea, I must introduce him to my betrothed and make request for a great feast." Phil smiled warmly at Clint. 

"Your betrothed?" whispered Clint in awe. 

Phil knelt down on one knee. "Yea, if thou shalt hast me, I pledge to love and honor thee, Clint Barton."

"But thou knowest nay me," countered Clint.

Phil took Clint's hand. "Verily, I say unto thee, at the touch of thine hand, mine heart knowest thou in every way 'tis right. For thou art the mate to my soul, and I hast waited all my life for thee. Prithee, bind to me and make my soul complete, and I shalt do the same unto thee."

Clint pulled Phil up and into his arms, in a strong embrace "Yea, my lord, I vow to bind unto thee, mind, body and soul."

The kissed shared between them was charged with love and lust. Coulson could feel the fullness of Clint's arousal upon his own thigh. He rocked his body into Clint's, letting Barton feel how hard he was. He heard Audrey laugh behind him and broke off slowly from Clint's embrace.

"Verily, what maketh thou laugh so?" asked Phil.

"Many pardons, Lord Coulson. Mayhaps Lord Barton and thou shalt make hast to conquer another snake, and I shalt make Lord Fury aware of your bonding?" She smiled knowingly.

Phil smiled and bowed to her. "Yea, I thank thee from the bottom of mine heart for thine understanding. 'Tis a great service thou do unto me. Go now, make hast and reveal the joyous news to Fury." Lady Nathan smiled and turned to leave with Adriana. "Alas, Lady Nathan, also speakest unto Lady Hill, and tell her of thou great desire to sample her nectar. 'Tis time thou grasped what you both hast longed for as well."

Lady Nathan smiled and bowed to Lord Coulson. "  
Yea, my lord, 'tis time."  
###### end ######


End file.
